


A Path to Recovery

by lapsaptong



Category: Dissidia Final Fantasy
Genre: Aftermath of Trial of Leviathan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Noctis will cut you, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cloud is best big bro, Friendship, Gladiolus is just mean, Luneth is Onion Knight, M/M, Multi, Noctis deserves better, Noctis is a great fisher, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Bonding, They bond over deceased loved ones, Warrior of Light is filled with cliche lines, Warrior of Light is the one of the older warriors, kind of a happy ending?, mentioned Aerith Gainsborough - Freeform, mentioned Zack Fair - Freeform, someone hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: "He knows they’re watching him from afar, talking about him. Noctis sat the farthest away from everyone at camp, staring at his reflection in the lake. The goddess, Materia, has summoned him to fight for this world, and he didn’t react kindly to it."---After the events of the Trial of the Leviathan, Noctis finds himself transported to another world, his royal status immediately given out by the goddess Materia. Needless to say, he is not happy and proceeds to ignore everyone, but that's hard when everyone tries to figure out what's up, especially the blonde haired guy with gravity defying spikes.





	1. A Cold Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryasnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/gifts).



> (Based off an ask answered by starkstrife.) This is my second story, and I just finished watching FF7: Advent Children in animation class, but enough about that. 
> 
> I kind of didn't like how everyone just told Noctis to get over Luna's death and move on. You don't just move on after someone you love dies, you know? This story pretty much drops an emotionally unstable Noctis into a strange world with no way of getting him, surrounded by strangers. Cloud is probably the only one (considering he's from the post-Advent Children timeline) who understands what he's going through. With Dissidia, they're all one group and split up when they have to. I play a lot of Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, so yeah.

He knows they’re watching him from afar, talking about him. Noctis sat the farthest away from everyone at camp, staring at his reflection in the lake. The goddess, Materia, has summoned him to fight for this world, and he didn’t react kindly to it.

“I’m not your tool to use,” he had snarled at the goddess, summoning his weapon.

“Peace, King of Lucis-“

Noctis threw his weapon at her, eyes filled with rage as he warped to the blade, ready to strike. He brought it down, only to hit a knight’s shield. The prince was forced back and skidded across the room, crystal blue eyes blazing in anger.

“Still your blade,” the knight in blue armor ordered, shifting his shield up.

Demands and questions were met with nothing but vague answers and even more questions.

 _She didn’t seem sorry at all after summoning me,_ Noctis thought angrily to herself, _Does she think I’ll just do her bidding?_

He continued to stare at his reflection, fists clenched.

“Luna’s dead because of you,” his reflection hissed, “You were weak.”

“I know,” Noctis whispered; the ring of Lucii that was stored in his pocket felt heavy.

“You should’ve been there to protect her. Protect the ones you love, but you let them down.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Noctis hissed to himself.

“You will never become King like Dad. You’ll always be the stupid Prince who could never do anything right.”

Noctis summoned his sword and threw it into the water, his reflection deforming from the disturbance. The onyx haired prince glared at the water as he felt his weapon disappear back into the Armiger.

“Are you okay?” A voice suddenly asked as Noctis turned his head to see Tidus standing there, worry in his cerulean eyes.

“I’m fine,” Noctis bit out, looking away as his heart throbbed in pain; he couldn’t bear to look into those eyes. 

_A sad smile appeared on Luna's features when she shook her head to answer his question, cerulean eyes holding regret and false happiness...._

“Are you-!”

“I said I’m fine!” Noctis snapped, darkened eyes glaring at the other. His Armiger sprung forward, circling around him as Tidus took a step back, hands out in front of him. “Leave me alone,” the young adult hissed and the sandy blonde haired teen nodded, backing away slowly before regrouping with the other warriors.

The prince sighed, turning back around and sitting down on the log.

_A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back._

Noctis swallowed, moving his hand to his chest and clenching his shirt tightly. He needs to go back home and retake what is his. Even if his brothers looked down on him...

_Even if it meant doing it alone._

——

Noctis begrudgingly watched his allies spar with one another, weaving and dancing with their weapons. It gave Noctis a nostalgic feeling when he and his friends were training.

“It’s your turn,” Firion’s voice broke Noctis out of his thoughts as the onyx adult looked up at the other almost hesitantly, “Are you okay?”

Firion reminded him a lot about Ignis. He cooks for everyone and heals wounds along side Terra and Y’shtola. Ignis’ scarred face suddenly blended in with Firion’s, a look of disappointment on his face.

 _You think you're a king, but you're just a coward_ , Gladiolus' voice echoed in his head.

He looked away quickly, a bead of sweat dribbling down the side of his face.

“Noctis?”

"Yeah yeah," The newcomer groused out and stood up, briskly walking to the training grounds with fists clenched. Firion looked on in concern at the slightly trembling adult before letting it go.

“You’re up against me,” Zidane said proudly, his yellow tail flickering, “Hope you can keep up!”

Noctis gave him a hard look, summoning the Engine Blade to his hand as dual blades appeared in Zidane’s.

“Begin!” Warrior of Light called out. Noctis’ eyes widened when Zidane moved, already almost in front of him. The prince barely dodged the attack before throwing his sword and warping to its embedded position in a tree.

“Hey!” Zidane called out, “Giving up already?”

Noctis mentally scoffed, scanning his surroundings. Everyone stared at him with a mix of awe and wonder. His sword phased from existence, dislodging itself from the tree before appearing in his hand again. Kicking off the tree, Noctis hurled it at Zidane, warping to it and catching the other slightly off guard as blades clashed against one another. The small blonde grunted from the exertion and power Noctis put behind his strike. The thief managed to push the larger warrior away and began his counterattack, spinning at Noctis at a rapid speed.

The prince blocked the flurry of attacks, wincing when he was cut by a stray one.

"Got you now!” Zidane shouted as he jumped in front of Noctis, almost curled in a ball before an explosion of white energy sent Noctis skidding back and to the ground. The new warrior grunted, shaking his head as he managed to gather his bearings before dodging another attack from the tailed warrior, rolling into a crouch position.

“Your head shouldn’t be in the clouds,” Zidane taunted, suddenly behind the older and slashing down his back. The onyx haired adult let out a gritted shout, stumbling away and warping to a clearer spot. Noctis bristled at the energetic blonde, who winked cockily at him. He threw his Engine Blade once more, warping to it and slashing downwards, but the thief was quicker, avoiding the attack with ease and a laugh.

 _Calm yourself!_ Noctis mentally thought, but his anger quickly took over, replacing Zidane with Ardyn, who only jeered at him.

“That all you got?!” Zidane crowed, lunging forward and slashing at Noctis, who raised his arms in defense. The barrage of attacks continued and Noctis watched Zidane's every movement, his obnoxious laughter grating on his nerves. Noctis finally summoned a Broadsword, holding it in both hands and letting Zidane keep attacking him. He channeled his magic through it before heaving it at Zidane's next spot with perfect rotation and catching the other off guard. “What the-!”

 Noctis warped to it, grabbing the handles and slamming it against Zidane, sending him flying. Grabbing a pair of daggers, Noctis threw one of them right above the blonde and warped to it, watching Zidane attempt to straighten himself in the air.

 Twisting his body slightly and holding his dagger a certain way, Noctis threw the second dagger and warped, spinning in a circle and landing a heavy blow onto the other on his stomach. The blonde  smashed to the ground from the sheer power and momentum Noctis had carried with his attack, shouting in pain and holding his bleeding wound.

“That all you’ve got?” the prince mocked mocked, wiping the blood dripping from his cheek. His Armiger burst around Noctis as Zidane looked at him with pained eyes.

_Prompto's shout echoed as he fell off the train, eyes wide with shock and fear._

**_Are you going to kill an ally again?_ **

Noctis stumbled back, holding his head. He jerked when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and recoiled, hand outstretched as the Armiger scattered, Royal Arms pointed at the offender’s throat.

“That’s enough,” Warrior of Light said as Noctis panted, a wild, angry look in his eyes.

 _You lost control_ , a voice echoed in Noctis’ mind, _how shameful and unbecoming of a king_.

Noctis looked away and lowered his hand as the Royal Arms disappeared, face burning in shame. Light removed his hand from the younger's shoulder, looking over him.

“You shouldn’t let taunts get to you,” the knight said, but Noctis didn’t reply, scowling.

_I know._

“Being emotional can leave you open to dangerous attacks.”

“I know. I get it,” Noctis snapped, eyes finally glaring at the elder, “Can I just…go?”

Warrior of Light eyed him critically, brows furrowed before sighing, "Very well, but go to Firion first for treatment.”

"I don't need it," Noctis huffed and trekked back to his usual spot by the lake, staring at the body of water.

_I deserve these wounds._

——

“What do you want?” Noctis asked, feeling a pair of eyes stare at him. Time after time, he would reject sparring with the others, isolating himself in the trees or using the Armiger. He saw some of their hesitation of even letting him join. Maybe if he was unwilling to participate, Materia would send him home.

 _Because you’re useless, weak, and an unstable mess_ , the small voice said, and Noctis could only agree.

“Nothing. I just wanted to talk,” a soft voice hummed as Noctis scoffed, glaring at his reflection.

”I’m not in the mood for talking.”

“Then may I sit beside you?”

Noctis only grunted and shifted over slightly. There was a movement and then a weight settled next to him as Noctis stared at the new reflection that joined him.

_Cecil._

“How are you faring in this world?”

“…fine.”

“That is good to hear.”

The two sat in relative silence, and Noctis felt slightly grateful for the other’s presence.

“I understand you do not wish to talk about it, but is it true you are a king?”

He gave a small nod, “Why?”

“You seem so young to carry on such a heavy burden,” Cecil said, finally gaining Noctis’ attention. He saw the hurt, sadness, anger, and tiredness in those crystal blue eyes.

“What? You think I can’t handle it or something? That I'm not worthy?” 

_He’s insecure_ , Cecil noted frowning slightly, _What happened in his world that drove him to this state?_

“Is it because I’m too young to be king? Because I’ll make rash choices?!”

“That is not what I think,” Cecil firmly said, giving the other an unwavering look as Noctis shut his mouth, “I think-no, I know that you can. You are strong, Noctis. More than you know it.”

“Me? Strong? Yeah right,” Noctis scoffed, breaking eye contact with the other, “Don’t act like you know me, Cecil.”

“It is true that I do not know anything about you,” the paladin said, “but I do know what wars do to people, to their emotional state. You think the worst has passed, but in reality, it keeps going. Everyone here has been in that situation, lost and alone, and from that experience, they do not wish for anyone else to feel that way. They become something greater to inspire hope and strength to those who have lost it."

Noctis remained quiet, lost in his thoughts as Cecil remained in his spot, allowing his presence to anchor the younger.

_A lot of people lost hope in me the day I was born._

——

“I know this’ll sound bad, but…should we just send him back to Materia's castle?” Bartz asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Luneth asked, “Noctis is one of us-a warrior of Materia.”

“He doesn’t train and he’s so broody and edgy. More than Squall!” Zidane grumbled and yelped when Squall hit him over the head with a grunt of annoyance, "He doesn't even talk to any of us."

“He has been through a lot before being pulled into this world,” Cecil said, purple eyes narrowed in hidden anger, “Do not judge him harshly for things you do not know.”

“You still believe in him?” Kain grunted, “He is dead weight to us if he does not fight against Spiritus’ warriors.”

“He's afraid," Terra whispered, "Alone and lost and sad..."

"Noctis is coming with us," Warrior of Light said, his role as leader making the decision absolute, "We experienced what he has before, and we all confided with one another the last time we were together. We will not turn our backs to an ally in need."

——

“You’re mourning, aren’t you?” Cloud asked, standing a few feet away from Noctis. The only thing Cloud could think of Noctis' isolated attitude is that he just recently lost someone that he loved. In many ways, he reminded the blonde of himself when he lost Aerith and Zack. Cold and distant from everyone, even his friends.

“What if I am?” The onyx prince spat, “What the fuck do you want?”

“To talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about, Strife.”

“I know what it feels to lose the people you love."

"...shut up."

 “It wasn't your fault that they died.”

 “You are treading on thin fucking ice, Strife.”

Cloud inhaled, knowing that this would tip Noctis over the edge.

“There was a reason they gave their life for you, and you're just sitting here, moping about it."

And just as Cloud predicted, Noctis snapped.


	2. Adding Fuel to the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Noctis fight and have a moment, and Cloud snaps some sense into him because Noctis needs to realize that he needs to heal. Also some Squall/Cloud moment. (I'm a sucker for these two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't write fight scenes, but I hope I got Cloud and Noctis' characters right. I have not played any FF games, but I read about the plots. Sorry if things aren't right. I'm sure someone could probably write better than me... I also am sorry that this chapter is kinda short...

“You fucking bastard!” Noctis roared, hurling his Engine blade at the blonde, who brought his blade in front, bracing himself when Noctis warped and slammed his blade onto the larger one. Cloud skidded back from the immense power as he heard everyone behind him stand, ready with their weapons.

“How dare you?!” Noctis screamed, anger coursing through his veins, “You have no right to say that!”

“Cloud, what-?” Bartz asked, only to quiet when the blonde ex-SOLDIER held his hand out.

“Don’t interfere,” Cloud said, “He needs this.”

Noctis growled, eyes blazing blue with fury. He dismissed his sword and then summoned twin daggers. “I don’t need you to tell me anything!” He threw his daggers, watching Cloud smash them away with ease before warping forward to one of the daggers midair and throwing it. The blonde moved his head that dodge it, readying his blade to block another attack if Noctis chose to warp there. Instead, the prince landed on the ground, holding the remaining dagger in hand.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Cloud said and Noctis glared, throwing his remaining dagger at the blonde. The ex-SOLDIER dodged it with ease, bringing up the Buster Sword to counter the incoming attack, only to be met with a large broadsword clashing against his own.

“Don’t give me that!” Noctis growled, warping again as Cloud stumbled back from the loss of weight. The blonde turned to see the other behind him and crouched down. He tried to bring his sword to block the attack, and in a second, First Tsuguri was flying out of his bloody hand. The large sword landed blade first into the dirt, piercing the earth deep. Cloud felt the wind be knocked out of him as Noctis tackled him to the ground, his back slamming to the ground and a blade at his throat.

 "I don’t need your pity,” Noctis panted angrily, pressing the blade into Cloud’s neck hard, a trickle of blood trailing down flesh. The blonde remained relaxed, his breathing calming down as the adrenaline left his body. Noctis’ hand trembled as he removed the dagger from Cloud’s neck, head bowed as he shook, “I don’t need anything from you…!” When it disappeared, Noctis lashed out, two hands grabbing the black turtleneck, screaming, “I FUCKING GET IT, ALRIGHT? I GET IT!”

Cloud’s head hit the grass when the hold and weight from his chest disappeared and crystal-like shards of magic falling upon him; it didn’t hurt as they vanished like ashes. He inhaled quietly, sitting up and looking at the shaking warrior in front of him, back turned to him. “Leave me alone!” Noctis harshly hissed, vanishing and reappearing in his usual spot by the lake.

Cloud looked to the others, a silent look to tell them he has everything under control before looking back to Noctis, who held himself as he stood. He pressed a hand to his neck, feeling it heal itself already (probably the only beneficial gift received by Mako enhancements).

“I had people who I loved, cherished, and lost,” Cloud started, standing behind him, “Their names were Zack and Aerith.

I met Zack in a large corporation called Shinra when I was only a cadet. He and I became friends quickly due to our backgrounds of growing up in small backwater towns. Zack was a higher rank than me, and our schedules never matched. He kept writing my name on his missions so we could, in a sense, hang out more often. It didn’t always happen, but Zack tried to visit me. I never felt like I belonged where I was, but Zack made everything normal. Eventually, we went to Nibelheim, my hometown. Everything just…went to hell that day.”

Cloud watched Noctis’ body movement, noticing small shift and continued on.

“Sephiroth burned everything to the ground, and Zack and I went to stop him. We succeeded, but we were captured by a scientist and used as test subjects. I was in some sort of coma, and Zack carried me almost all the way to Midgar. We were chased by the very corporation we both worked for. They eventually caught up and…”

The blonde trailed off, staring wistfully in the sky. From the corner of his eye, Cloud could see Noctis turn his head a bit.

“He died, protecting me, and…I couldn’t do anything. In his dying moments, he told me that I was his living legacy and to protect my honor as SOLDIER. I lost myself for so long, blaming myself for everything. Then, I met Aerith after falling into a church and crushing a lot of flowers. We traveled with others, protecting her and stopping Shinra and Sephiroth from their plans. Those tests that were done on me…Sephiroth used it…used me to do things. I was powerless to stop him, and I put my friends in countless danger. She…died by Sephiroth’s hands, right in front of my eyes. I blamed myself for her death, for my weakness. I couldn’t do anything.”

“I…,” Noctis breathed before shaking his head and bitterly asking, “What’s the point in telling me this?” He turned his head, onyx eyes meeting Mako blue ones in a heated glare, “If you’re trying to boast that you lost more than me, then you’re sorely mistaken.” It was a low blow, but if it got Cloud to leave him alone and deem him a lost cause, it was okay.

“It has nothing to do with that,” Cloud sighed, closing his eyes for a second. He knew anger and sadness was guiding Noctis’ thoughts and actions, brushing off the low blow of the comment. The younger of the two shifted again, looking back to the still waters of the lake and thinking that Cloud would finally want nothing to do with him.

His eyes widened when a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, forcibly turning him around for their eyes to meet again.

“You’re here because of their actions, and we both know they don’t regret what happened to them to ensure that you’re okay. Don’t let their sacrifice and pain be for nothing.”

“They…they did it because it was their…,” Noctis swallowed, “duty.” The hand removed itself and Noctis already missed its comfort.

“Was it really? Do you really believe that your loved one would sacrifice themselves just because it was their duty to help you?”

Noctis looked away quickly, away from those piercing eyes. He couldn’t stand seeing that look again.

_Disappointment, anger, worthless…his friends looked at him like that after Altissa…_

“I am…I am the future king of my world,” Noctis said, more to himself than to the blonde mercenary, “We…everyone has a role to play for the world to be saved. L-The Oracle knew the risks, but she could have lived if I was stronger to defeat the Leviathan’s trial.” Cloud could see the walls begin to crumble, but Noctis was trying keep them up to protect himself.

From those who thought of him weak and unworthy.

“Listen to me, Noctis,” Cloud said, turning Noctis around and forcibly lifting the younger’s chin up so their eyes met, “I may not be from your world, and yeah, maybe I don’t understand some things. But I do know and understand this. The pain of losing a loved one is like a wound. It hurts and festers a lot, but it will heal. It will take time, and sometimes, asking others for their support can help. Talking about it helps, too. We all need time to grieve, mourn, and reflect after things like this.

You are not weak, Noctis. You are strong…you are brave. There is nothing weak about showing your emotions or breaking down in front of others. It means that you were strong to carry those emotions and to suppress them for the sake of the people you care about, to give them hope and confidence to move on.”

Cloud pressed their foreheads together, determined blue-green eyes staring at sullen crystal blue ones.

“You are never alone because your loved ones will always be watching over you, no matter where or how far they are. Where you go, they follow.”

As if a dam broke inside Noctis’ mind, a few tears slipped out as his body shook, wracking with silent sobs before tears flowed freely, and Noctis hunched over slightly, nearly falling to his knees if it wasn’t for Cloud holding him steady.

“Everyone is expecting me to move past everything and forward, but I just can’t…!” Noctis whispered, breath catching and hitching between sobs, “My dad…Luna…!”

“It’s okay, Noctis. Just let it out. You need to properly heal, Noctis.”

“B-But I’m…”

“Right here, right now, you are Noctis. There is no title in this world. Just Noctis.”

Cloud felt shaky hands grip his black cotton vest and the material growing wet. The blonde exhaled quietly, wrapping his arms around the younger, “If anyone tells you get over your problems and move on, punch them.”

Noctis only let out a watery laugh.

 ——

 Noctis didn’t talk to anyone for a couple of days, and Cloud quietly told everyone to give him some space, especially the rowdy bunch.

 “Pep talk, huh?” Squall murmured, leaning against a tree as Cloud lay between his legs, the back of his head resting against the younger’s chest, eyes closed.

 “He has a lot of things going on in his world,” Cloud murmured, “He reminds me of myself when I…well, a lot of things.”

 Squall only hummed, running his long fingers through the blonde spikes, massaging the scalp.

 “I’d go to his world and punch his so-called friends if I could.”

 “Yeah?”

 “I kind of pieced together what had happened in his world. He fought the Leviathan, most likely to gain its power, and it cost him a loved one. Judging by his reaction to me looking at him, his friends might not have acted the same.”

 “…it made him think that he’s weak.”

 Cloud nodded, sighing as Squall rubbed a knot away on his scalp.

 “When Cecil talked to him, I don’t think Noctis knew he said something so filled with self-hatred outloud,” Cloud murmured, taking Squall’s silence as a sign to continue, “he said that people lost hope in him the day he was born.”

 Squall drew a sharp intake of breath, fingers stopping in the blonde forest of spikes. Cloud nodded his own shock in agreement.

 “…He just needs time,” Cloud murmured, opening his eyes and meeting icy blue ones above him.

 “If only there was enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support, comments, and kudos! I'm not sure how many chapters are left (how many ideas are left in my brain)  
> Note: I might fix up this chapter, add more stuff, but I don't know yet. I feel bad that this chapter is shorter than the first...


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having regained a sense of peace and normality back, Noctis still seems to have trouble accepting it with all those voices and memories in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay! I'm swarmed with homework assignments and events happening at school! Please enjoy this new chapter! >.< There might be one more chapter left, I'm not sure because my brain is kind of obliterated right about now. I apologize if the story seems a bit rushed. (and this story doesn't follow the game's story...at all)

Noctis joined Cloud on a patrol as Cloud filled him in of their mission of finding crystals to summon the gods and win the war against Spiritus.

“You mean Astrals?” Noctis asked quietly.

“We call them Gods.”

Noctis nodded, brows furrowed with annoyance.

"Do you want to talk? I’m all ears,” Cloud asked, but Noctis shook his head.

 “…no.”

They finally reached another large lake as Noctis bent down, watching the fish swim away quickly from his presence. He gave a sad smile, poking the water to ruin his reflection.

“Fishing was a favorite hobby of mine,” Noctis murmured, “but…”

“Lost interest?”

“My…duty as king comes first.”

Cloud sighed, holstering his sword on his back before moving forward. “Fish.”

“Huh?”

“Go fish, right now.”

Noctis stared at Cloud, uncertain blue eyes wavering and looking around. “What about…?”

“Doesn’t matter. Fish.”

Noctis took out a fishing pole and several supplies from his Armiger, smiling a little bit at the surprise on Cloud’s face before it vanished when Cloud gave a small smirk.

“You’re sure?”

“I’ll keep watch.”

Noctis brightened slightly, turning around and casting the line, sitting down on the grass and waiting patiently. Cloud removed his sword and leaned it against a tree, sitting on a log near it.

Ten minutes into it, Noctis had already caught five fish, two small and three medium sized.

“That’s a good catch,” Cloud commented on the recent catch as Noctis smiled, unhooking the large fish and dropping it into the bucket, “We should call you the King of Fishing.”

Noctis stared and a smile graced his features before he chuckled, and Cloud smiled, chuckling as well.

“I used to shout that,” Noctis said, rubbing a finger longingly on the fishing pole, “Made everyone laugh.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“…it’s embarrassing and…,” Noctis trailed off, smile fading away.

Cloud stared before nudging the younger adult out of his thoughts. Though he knew what Noctis was going to say next, he dropped it.

“Let’s head back. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

They headed back to camp in silence until the younger of the two spoke up.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said, not looking up at the older, “for what I said, what I did…everything.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” the blonde reassured, placing a hand on Noctis’ head, ruffling the onyx locks, “Besides, we all want to go home, right?”

The prince batted Cloud’s hand away, a small smile on his face, “Yeah…thanks for…being there for me, Cloud.”

“As I said before, it’s fine.”

___________

Noctis handed Firion with a bucket of fish, smiling shyly at the older for the first time. The weapons master was a lot like Ignis, tactical, quick-witted (at times), and a great cook.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Firion said, smiling back, “This will fill everyone for dinner.”

Everyone thanked Noctis as Cloud watched the younger adult flush from the praise. He was getting there, one fish at a time. Squall and Lightning sat by his sides, eating their food quietly and watching the scene unfold with interest.

“Let’s toast!” Vaan exclaimed, holding out what seemed to be bottles of strange liquid.

“When did Vaan get alcohol?” Lightning sighed, pressing a hand to her face.

“He found it when we went to the memory of his world,” Squall grumbled, “He and Zidane ransacked the bar, saying that these were ‘valuable resources.’”

Vaan handed an unopened bottle to Noctis, who hesitantly took it. He never drank alcohol before, even if he was twenty. There was no time to have fun anymore.

“It’s not poisoned,” Bartz said, snapping the older out of his train of thought, “Just relax and be yourself.”

He looked around, seeing everyone have one in hand, even Warrior of Light, but it didn’t look like all of them were chugging it down like Zidane or Vaan. Noctis exhaled quietly and lifted the bottle to his lips and sipped it. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. Not wanting to get drunk, Noctis put it down on the ground and leaned against the log, staring at the night sky. He missed this feeling of peace and normalcy before everything had gone to hell.

“Reminiscing?” Luneth said, sitting down next to him, “It’s rare to have a moment like this.” Noctis nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as he listened to the commotion around him. The stress and burden disappeared for a moment, and he felt like there was nothing on his shoulders.

_You are king_ , a voice whispered in his head, _There is no time for this foolishness_.

The prince abruptly opened his eyes, tearing his gaze from the sky and to the crackling fire. He is…

_You’re a coward._

_The young prince is nothing like the King, he heard some maids talk in the corridors as they cleaned, Are we sure he’s the next in line?_

“Is something wrong?” Luneth asked, watching the older warrior closely. Noctis shook his head, pressing a hand to his face and gripping his hair.

_Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King, Ravus mocked, snarling the last part._

“Noctis?” the small boy asked again, snapping Noctis out of it when he placed a hand on the adult’s arm.

“I-I’m fine,” he stammered out, trying to relax, “Just thinking.”

“Sometimes, thinking too much about the past or future hurts. You just have to...let the past stay in the past and write your own future.”

_I wish it was that easy._

\-----

At the end of dinner, they all sat in a circle around the fire, some of the younger members tipsy or drunk. Kain dragged Bartz and Vaan to a tent, tossing them in without remorse when they exclaimed in pain. There was seconds of grumbles and whines before it went quiet. Cecil and Cloud helped Tidus and Zidane into another tent, Cecil having more trouble as Zidane wrapped his tail around the paladin’s waist. Eventually, Zidane separated from him after Squall yanked harshly on the tail. The two blondes fell asleep quickly as well.

“Now that everyone sober has gathered,” Warrior of Light said, “we will split into four groups of three and two group of four.”

“I don’t want to be in a group with Zidane and Bartz again,” Squall grunted, “I can’t handle dealing with them all day.”

“I plan to split them up,” Light groused, “Any other requests?”

Noctis kept his head bowed, hands clasped together tight. His mind wandered to another plane, thoughts and memories resurfacing. He tuned out the meeting, only to rejoin when Luneth nudged him.

“Very well,” Warrior of Light said, “The groups will be:

Shantotto, Vaan, Tidus

Lightning, I, and Zidane

Bartz, Terra, and Kain

Firion, Onion Knight, Cecil, and Bartz

Y’shtola, Squall, Cloud, and Noctis”

The respective groups looked at one another, nodding their arrangements. Noctis looked to Cloud and weakly smiled when the blonde nodded to him. The prince then looked to Squall, swallowing as piercing ice blue eyes stared at him. Moving to Y’shtola, the Scion smiled and bowed slightly, ears flickering in interest.

When they broke into their groups for a small meeting, Noctis shifted on his feet awkwardly. “We’ll be going to a new area that appeared,” Cloud said, “It’ll be a quick in and out.”

“How do we find the Astrals?” Noctis asked, receiving looks of confusion from Squall and Y’shtola, “I mean, Gods.”

“We must prove ourselves worthy in their eyes by fighting them,” Y’shtola said, “They will join our cause once they deem us worthy.”

“Anything I should know about who might be waiting for us?”

“There are sometimes clones of us,” Squall said, “They’re called manikins. As for actual villains, probably Kefka.”

“Uh…how does he…?”

"The clown is elusive when he moves and his attack patterns are erratic,” Y’shotla said, eyes glowering at nothing, “He uses magic for his attacks, spanning from any range. He is ill-tempered and finds amusement in destroying worlds.”

Noctis nodded, letting the information sink in, staring at the ground.

“Noctis, if I may ask a question?” Y’shtola spoke up again and the younger warrior looked at her, eyes wide with curiosity and confusion, “Do you, by any chance, have magical abilities?”

He then looked down at his feet, eyeing his pocket before kicking some dirt. “I can’t cast magic like you, like staffs and stuff, but I can craft magic spells.”

“Interesting,” she hummed, ears and tail flickering with interest, “How does it work?”

_Astrals, how do you explain this?_

“Uh…the monsters back in my world release elemental energy when defeated by a certain weapon. We mix the energy with some other ingredients, stuff it into a flask, and then…magic.”

 Y’shtola’s silver eyes shined with interest and awe, fingers holding her chin. “I-I don’t know if I can make any form of my magic here,” Noctis quickly added, “I can’t sense any veins or monsters.”

“I see,” the Scion murmured, “but you can sense magic.”

“Er…yeah,” Noctis trailed off, looking over to Cloud and Squall, who were eyeing him curiously of the information given.

“Do you have any magic?” He asked hastily, not wanting to feel like he was being interrogated.

“I use Materia, which allows me to cast spells or summon; it’s like magic in an orb,” the blonde said, “The goddess’ name also just so happens to have the same name.”

“Guardian Forces,” Squall said, earning a look of confusion from Noctis, “It’s complicated, but I can use magic only a certain amount of times.”  

“I sense a powerful, ancient magic radiating from you,” Y’shtola hummed, “Do you have one of these flasks with you?”

_She can sense The Ring of Lucii…well, she is a mage.  
_

 “I don’t,” Noctis lied with ease, “My weapons just radiate magic due to my abilities to warp.”

 At that, Y'shtola nodded, a furrowed look still on her face. Squall sighed, scratching his head, “Let’s get some rest. We have a long road ahead.”

 The prince perked up and nodded in agreement, “Yeah. I could use some sleep.”

 “Very well,” Y’shtola chuckled, “I shall see you when the sun rises.”

 “Wait, we’re waking up at sunrise?!”

 _________

Stepping out of the portal, Noctis scanned the area, seeing grass stretch across the plain before noticing a castle in the distance near the large lake ahead. Behind them was a forest, wind bustling through constantly and carrying leaves in its trail.

“Where are we? What is this place?” Noctis asked, nearly bumping into Squall.

“Cornelia,” Cloud responded, “Every place you’ll see is a world created by memories. This is Warrior of Light’s world, or his memory of it.”

“I thought he lost his memory,” Y’shtola said, tail flickering.

“Memories are powerful things,” Squall huffed, “He may not remember it, but it’s still a part of him.”

“So...what exactly are we looking for?” Noctis spoke up quietly, not wanting to sound rude.

"A portal," Cloud said, "They usually appear randomly and transport you to another random location. We're just crossing through. Though sometimes, you can land in an unfortunate situation.”

The four walked towards the castle, almost aimlessly until Cloud stopped. The rest stopped behind him, tensing and ready for a fight. Y’shtola was the first to act, casting a barrier around them as purple magic arrows rained down, only to disappear once they touched the barrier.

“Ultimecia,” Squall growled lowly as the Scion lowered the barrier, aiming her staff at the time witch above. Noctis summoned his blade, ready to move and attack, but he heard a growl from Cloud.

“What do you cherish most?” a voice sneered as Noctis turned slightly to see a long silver haired man dressed in a black leather coat standing in front of Cloud, a long katana pointed at the blonde, “I’ll have the satisfaction of taking it from you.”

“There’s nothing I don’t cherish, Sephiroth,” Cloud snarled, readying his Buster Sword. Squall quickly pulled Noctis towards him, icy steel blue eyes staring at him, conveying a silent message, as they swapped places.

_Help Cloud._

Noctis immediately hurled his sword at Sephiroth from his position, watching the taller sidestep with ease, a smug look on his face. The prince returned the gesture with a smirk on his face before warping to his sword once it was behind the enemy. He slashed upwards, only for his attack to be blocked as the other swordsman quickly whipped around, smug look replaced with a stoic one, green cat like eyes holding a glint of curiosity and amusement in them.

He was forced away as Sephiroth turned to deflect Cloud’s attack. The blonde skidded to the side and Noctis barely dodged a sudden attack by the silver haired man, warping out of Sephiroth’s range.

“So you’re the new warrior Spiritus mentioned,” he said, eyeing the younger swordsman, “As well as another person Cloud cares about.”

Noctis didn’t say anything, watching Sephiroth carefully. In a blink, Sephiroth was already in front of him, katana positioned to gut him like a fish, and Noctis managed to summon a broad sword, deflecting the attack and ramming the hilt of his sword into Sephiroth’s gut. The villain took a step back, one glowing green eye glaring at him. As if no damage or injury was done, Noctis felt a crushing grip on his neck before he was thrown away like a doll, hitting a tree.

Vision blurry and head pounding, Noctis struggled to his hands and knees, hands curling into fists. He glanced up, seeing two blurs constantly engage, the taller black blur overpowering the smaller one. Shaking his head, he could blearily make out blonde hair from the shorter blur, and watched the shorter blur hit the floor.

_He ran on the roof of the train, attempting to get back to Prompto, only to find Ardyn holding him at gunpoint._

_“Prompto!” he shouted, pushing Ardyn off the train, who uncharacteristically shouted in panic and shock, swinging his arms to try and retain his balance before he fell. At that moment, Ardyn’s face and body disappeared, only to be replaced by Prompto._

_The look of hurt, panic, shock, and…_

 

_Betrayal…_

_No…I…I didn’t mean to…!_

_" **How long were you in dark?”** Ardyn’s sickly voice echoed behind him before everything went dark._

As if spurred by instincts and fear, Noctis forced himself to his feet and moved, eyes wide in panic and fear. The blur of the blonde in black looked at him, blue eyes looking at him in shock.  
“Prompto!” He screamed and with a single warp, Noctis tackled the larger black blur unknowingly off the cliff.

He felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

_I’m sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would think Sephiroth can tank a lot of damage since he was a first class SOLDIER...and Noctis...he doesn't deserve this, but hey, you can't just snap the PTSD/feelings away (unless you're Thanos) Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope the story doesn't seem rushed. I hope to upload the next (maybe last) chapter soon? It's hard for me to continue on since school is piling on top of everything.


	4. And So It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis ends up in a very familiar place and fights an unknown enemy, believing that his life doesn't matter when compared to the oth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed. I didn't mean for it to feel like that. The battle took a long time to write because apparently, statues can move, or so my friend has told me. I found that interesting so yeah... I wasn't sure where to break this chapter into two, so I made it into one. Also, midterms for me are coming up, so I really wanted to get this out before I couldn't.

_…_

_Where is he…?_

**_So you found yourself here once more. A chance to see you again._ **

_I…I don’t deserve it._

**_Then, why are you here?_ **

_Don’t know. Just wanted to disappear._

**_What about me?_ **

Crystal blue eyes snapped open as Noctis sat upright, wincing when his middle throbbed in pain and he looked down. There was a hole in his black shirt, a dark stain around the clean cut. Slightly lifting his shirt, there was a scar of a clean stab wound there, the edges still slightly pinkish. _Did Sephiroth stab him on the way down?_ The prince could feel the Crystal’s magic radiate from the ring in his pocket, swirling through his body and staying at that one spot.

Sighing, Noctis got to his feet albeit shakily and finally took in his surroundings, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He stared at the familiar, large white building in front of him, the two towers by the building’s side standing silently still. The prince swallowed, his throat dry as a multitude of emotions exploded in his mind.

 _“Every place you’ll see is a world created by memories,”_ Cloud had said _._

“This…This isn’t the Citadel,” Noctis whispered to himself, clenching his fists, “I’m still fighting for it.” Wind gently touched his face, almost caressing his cheek, as the prince took a step forward, his footstep silently echoing. There was a familiar, yet eerie feeling around as Noctis reached into his pocket, feeling the cool metal of the ring.

There was an evil laugh as Noctis whipped around, quickly summoning his sword to block an enormous one whipping out at him. The attack was so powerful that it sent Noctis flying into a large white pillar, which crumbled from the impact. The prince gasped in pain, rolling onto the floor and holding his side.

“So you are still alive,” a menacing voice said as Noctis glanced at the new portal that had appeared, “Hiding here and nursing your wounds, I suppose.”

Standing at the mouth of the portal was a large, heavily armored man holding a large sword. He had a similar outfit to Warrior of Light, if not bulkier. “Who are you?” Noctis asked, getting to his feet and summoning his own sword.

“I am surprised you do not know of me, but you are the new warrior that joined their ranks,” the man chuckled, “I am Garland.”

Noctis threw his sword, warping and slamming it against the heavy sword. “You have an interesting ability,” Garland drawled, unfazed by the attack, and swung his sword, sending the prince back, “Sephiroth should have been more cautious.”

 _He’s dangerously strong!_ Noctis thought as he blocked an attack, but was sent skidding back, arms trembling from the recoil.

“Do you think you can take me on alone?” the enemy sneered as Noctis dismissed his sword, quickly calling for his lance. Barely avoiding another strike by warping into the air using his lance, the onyx haired swordsman adjusted his hold, bringing it straight down onto Garland. His attack pierced into the large sword when Garland blocked as the two glared at each other.

“I see you can use a technique similar to a Dragoon,” the armored man said, “I applaud you for managing to damage my blade. Only one person has been able to do that.”

An armored hand shot out and grabbed Noctis’ neck, slamming him to the ground as the younger gasped, thrashing and kicking at the larger man while clawing at the hand. His lance was yanked out of the sword, and the prince quickly dismissed it before it could be used against him. It didn’t stop Garland as pain exploded in Noctis’ stomach, blood splattering against the large man and the black and white marble floor. Noctis screamed, gagging on blood, grasping at the blade protruding from his stomach.

“You may know how to wield a weapon, but you yet to have a purpose, a cause,” Garland said, pushing down slightly as Noctis shouted, hands trying to hold back the large blade from going in deeper, “You are only a child, unknowing of reality and war. Pitiful really.”

“Y-You don’t know….anything,” Noctis spat, glaring hatefully at the man. He warped out of his position, crashing and rolling to the floor, holding his bleeding wound.

“Do I not?”

Noctis channeled healing magic against his wound, slowly healing it as his arm began to scar gray.

“Your allies have abandoned you. They are not coming for you.”

It was a low blow, but Noctis ignored it. Though sad to say, he had a similar feeling that his allies would leave him because he wasn’t worth saving. Considering what he did when he first arrived, Noctis couldn’t blame them.

“Even if they did, it doesn’t matter to me. My allies…they have dreams, goals, and a future waiting for them back home. Compared to that, my life is worth nothing,” Noctis said, getting to a knee, “Giving a future to those who want to see it…is worth everything.”

“Such utter foolishness,” Garland snarled, “You waste your time and breath on something so trivial!”

The Armiger summoned itself, circling around Noctis, as the onyx haired adult shakily stood up, “Say what you will, but no matter what it takes, I will do everything I can to defeat you!”

Noctis pulled out the Ring of Lucii as the skies darkened, city lamps illuminating the area. He slammed it onto his finger, feeling the familiar ancient magic of his ancestors. Blue aura began to radiate off him, the excess swirling in the night sky. Large phantoms stood around the Citadel, watching over the battlefield as Garland look around, either in shock or awe (Noctis couldn’t tell with that helmet on).

Once his wound was partially healed, Noctis lunged forward, Engine Blade in hand. He threw it and warped with electrifying speed, slamming it against the unaware enemy. Garland put his blade up to block, but was pushed back instantly, barely able to block the two phantom swords that followed up to attack him. The prince ducked down, slamming his broadsword into Garland’s side, chipping parts of the man’s armor as two weapons from the Armiger launched themselves at Garland, piercing into his armor before vanishing.

Garland let out a roar in anger, grabbing Noctis’ arm and hurling him at another pillar. The prince’s shoulder brutally slammed against the edge and fell to the ground. Noctis ignored the throbbing pain and blinked the welling tears forming in his eyes, and he stood up as he saw Garland running at him, swinging his sword. The younger countered quickly with twin daggers, ducking under the swing, and stabbing the larger warrior in his side as the blade sunk into the armor but not reaching flesh.

The retaliation didn’t seem to faze Garland and the knight slammed a fist into Noctis’ face, causing him to recoil. Noctis took a full step back, nearly dazed, but held out a hand to defend himself from Garland’s following attack. He suddenly found himself flying into a building, crashing through the hard brick walls before hitting a pillar, small pieces of stone falling on top of him.

“Cast your divine verdict in this trial of bloodshed!” Garland yelled as a white magical incantation circle appeared beneath his feet, “Alexander!”

Noctis groaned, holding his head and hissing when pain jolted from his side; he probably had a broken rib or two. His head snapped up as a large fortress had appeared, steam erupting from several areas. Barely managing to dodge a laser that split the building in half, Noctis stabbed his sword into the ground, leaning against it as the floor trembled from Garland’s heavy entrance.

“Do you think you can defeat me?” Garland sneered, readying his blade again for another attack, “A child, who calls himself King, against a warrior who’s braved cycles and wars…against a God itself! How do you plan to save your future now?”

Noctis let out a bitter laugh, standing on his feet, “You got it wrong.” The Ring of Lucii glowed brightly as the voices of the old rulers filled his head, guiding him on what to do.

_Though this may not be our Star, we will aid you in your path, O Chosen King._

_Ignore the words he spouts. You are worthy to the throne and of our power._

_Other forces attempt to join, but we will keep them at bay to prevent unnecessary casualties. Focus, young King._

He silently thanked them, holding out his hand as the ring glowed brighter, a bright red fire engulfing his arm, “I’m not fighting for my future.”

The ground trembled as the blue phantoms disappeared from the sky, roars of various voices filling the air. The large statues of the past rulers began to move, the foundations built around the crumbling. Alexander slowly positioned itself at one of the freed statues, charging another attack, but the large statue threw its blade and warped, stabbing the God in its side. The fortress recoiled, sparks flying out from the severed wires and heavy damage as Noctis turned to see the statue of the Mystic through the hole. The Mystic raised its blade, cleaving the building in half.

The prince watched Garland struggle to stand as his side of the building began to collapse, moving quickly and throwing his sword over. He warped midway to it, throwing a Firaga that was channeled into his hand in an instant. The magical ball exploded once it hit Garland’s chest, sending the man skidding back as Noctis landed and rolled to break his fall, slamming a dagger against Garland’s check, managing to crack it slightly.

Garland swung his sword, trying to hit Noctis at such a close range, but the smaller man was quicker, ducking under the blade and hitting and denting the other’s armor. Their blades finally clashed, interlocking as Noctis pushed back, dodging a wide swing and slamming his broadsword into the man’s side. Garland let out a pained grunt and punched Noctis in the chest, sending him back before jumping out of the building. The prince growled, throwing a lance out the collapsing building, warping above Garland.

The prince dived down, grabbing onto the knight’s armor, and slammed him into parts of a building before being pushed away. Noctis summoned his Engine Blade, throwing it towards the statue of the Oracle, and Garland landed on top of the building, rushing towards the soaring blade. As Garland landed on the shoulder of the Oracle, Noctis’ sword was impaled deeply into the stone as he appeared there, quickly turning around to raise a shield to block Garland’s attack.

 _The God is about to fire his attack,_ The Oracle’s voice echoed, _Prepare yourself._

The statue moved, launching its trident at Alexander and warped, the two free falling in the air. Noctis grit his teeth, clashing blades with Garland once again before throwing his lance and warping high, avoiding the light beam that engulfed the area where he once was. Noctis found himself falling again, adjusting himself as Mystic appeared below him.

 _To the Fortress!_ The Mystic bellowed as Noctis stabbed his sword into the stone statue, bracing himself as he was pulled along with the warp. As the statue landed onto Alexander, Noctis quickly jumped off, seeing Garland, who somehow got up there first, running towards him. The fortress made another whirring noise, this time a higher pitch, as if screaming from the attacks the statues of the past Kings were unleashing upon it. It retaliated with missiles, magic, and heavenly beams from above.

Noctis roared, dragging his broadsword from the ground as a Thundaga coated it, and he swung upwards, smashing it under Garland’s chin, sending him flying off as plates of armor crumbled away. The prince groaned, trying to find his footing as he jumped off as well, throwing his sword at Garland. A golden eye glared at him with pure rage as Noctis warped to his weapon, only to be slammed against a falling debris when Garland’s sword extended and slammed into him. The prince retaliated quickly, extending a hand and firing another Thundaga at the knight. They both landed onto a part of Alexander, losing their balance as the fortress reared it’s body.

There was a shout and Noctis looked up, seeing a laser burn through the statue of the Fierce’s shoulder.

“Fierce!” Noctis shouted, getting to his feet to help his ancestor, but a harsh blunt force smashed into the younger’s side, sending him tumbling.

The statue of the Fierce roared, throwing its large mace above Alexander, slamming down after warping and ripping out the weaponry. More missiles were launched, hitting the statue as one of its arms were ripped off.

 _Keep going, young King!_ The Fierce’s voice echoed as the statue continued ripping into the machinery, tearing it apart. More pillars began to appear on Alexander’s body, only for the other statues to warp to them and smash it to pieces, suffering damage from the strong countering beams of light.

Noctis moved forward, sending his Armiger out as the blades danced around, attacking Garland at every direction. The knight shouted, red aura manifesting from his body and his sword swirling around him like a large vortex. The attacks bounced off and once the defensive vortex disappeared, Noctis slammed into Garland, running his lance into the other’s stomach and forcing them both off. A large hand grabbed at Noctis’ face, throwing him to the distance as a heavy weight wrapped around the prince’s ankle.

“Shit,” the onyx swordsman cursed before the chain snapped and he was sent hurtling down, slamming into the shoulder of the Mystic. Noctis wheezed and gasped, holding his chest and clenching his eyes shut. His entire body was throbbing and aching in pain. There was a feminine shout as Noctis looked up blearily, seeing the statue of the Rogue explode from the beams of light and missiles assaulting her, the stone pieces falling to the ground. The Oracle fell as well, bisected by a concentrated laser before being stepped on by the fortress God, who whirred angrily.

“As I have said before,” Garland bellowed, yellow eye glaring and a small locks of silver hair escaping his helm, “You cannot defeat me. You summoned allies cannot hope to defeat a God.”

 _Chosen King, your magic runs low, and this will be the final clash, for I too can feel the statue beginning to crumble,_ the Mystic’s voice murmured, gentle yet stern, _Do not let the other’s efforts be in vain._

_Yeah. I’m with you until the end._

_Safeguard the future and bring dawn to our and their Stars once more._

Noctis stabbed his Engine Blade into the stone shoulder as the Mystic adjusted his hold, throwing its weapon at Alexander, warping and raising the blade high, slamming it into the front of the fortress. The stone weapon broke into fragments as Alexander countered with a beam, taking off a part of the Mystic’s helm. The statue closed its fist, landing a solid hit against the fortress as the two warriors leapt.

Clashing blades once again, they landed on one part of the Mystic’s armor, exchanging heavy blows as blood was shed. Noctis grunted as Garland stabbed into his shoulder before returning the favor with a stab to the thigh and several blows with the Armiger. The prince shielded himself from a heavy blow, the barrier slowly giving way and giving enough time for him to cast a Thundaga into Garland’s wounds.

The Armiger rushed forward, smashing more parts of Garland’s helm and armor, and Noctis smashed the hilt of the Engine blade into the larger man’s cheek before tackling him off the statue, managing to stab a dagger into the knight’s side once again and was then forced away with a solid hit to the chest. Both swordsmen hit the ground as the skies began to lighten, the sun slowly rising.

Panting harshly, Noctis forced himself to roll onto his side, wincing and grunting from the growing pain, and propped himself up with an arm. Shaking the onyx bangs from his face, he glared at Garland with one good eye, who was standing and staggering towards him. Noctis looked to his arm, seeing his once pale flesh scarred gray with pulsing pink-purple cracks of magic; it must’ve spread to his face and eye.

“You are…,” Garland growled, “an annoying pest.”

“…Like you’re on to talk,” Noctis growled, staggering to his feet, “…bastard.” His vision swirled, and he stumbled back, holding his head.

“Dishonorable, I see. Even having royal blood…, you were raised improperly.”

Dawn approached as Noctis willed a dagger to come to his hand, nearly in stasis as Garland readied his large sword again.

“We’re fighting for the same thing,” the smaller warrior said sharply, glaring at the other, “All of us. You’re just blinded by the want…the enjoyment to fight!”

He ran forward, swinging his dagger, but Garland easily slapped it out of his weak grip, grabbing his neck in a tight hold. The Mystic stumbled back as Alexander released another barrage of missiles into the statue, exploding holes into it, before charging a large beam.

“You warriors of Materia are too naïve,” Garland said, watching his enemy writhe in his hold, clawing at the metal gauntlet to escape, “Your ideals and beliefs... they are nothing but a children's fairy tale. There are no such things as a happy ending.” Noctis gripped the man’s wrist, red-purplish fire engulfing his own hand and Garland’s wrist in an attempt to get free, but the hold on his neck only tightened, slowly cutting off Noctis’ airway. “In turn, it is you who does not know anything.”

The prince glanced down, seeing his dagger still sticking out of Garland’s side from the previous attack before making one last look at the man, seeing a notable crack on the chest plate. Noctis channeled the last of his magic and strength, breathing out, “At least…I have something to fight for.”

Clenching his eyes shut, Noctis disappeared from Garland’s hold and reappeared by his side, hand gripping the dagger tightly and ripped it out, forcing the man to stumble forward. Adjusting his grip, Noctis watched the armored man spin around to face him and the prince roared, slamming the dagger into the cracked part of the armor as hard as he could with both hands. He heard Garland shout in pain as the prince staggered back, seeing the man stagger back, clutching his wound. At the same time, the Mystic smashed his fist straight into Alexander as the God whirred and screeched, collapsing a heap before fading away in a bright light. He felt a sharp thud against his chest, maybe like a hit, but he didn’t care. Giving a last look at the man, Noctis felt his legs give out and he fell back, eyes closing as he waited to hit the hard ground.

Strangely, instead of hitting the debris filled floor, Noctis felt gentle hands catch him, lowering him to the floor as his upper body was propped up. His body grew numb as the prince slowly opened his eyes, seeing blurs of white and purple above him. “We’re here, Noctis,” the white and purple blur murmured as warmth filled his body, holy healing magic merging with his own and spreading to his wounds, “You’re going to be okay.” He could barely hear anything, as if water clogged his ears, but he vaguely made out clashing blades and magic exploding.

_Rule well, young King._

And then nothing.

\--------------

**_Dear Noctis…_ **

_Clear, crystal blue eyes opened slowly, blinking as the green stems of sylleblossoms filled his vision. This is…_

**_I see… You are still in disbelief._ **

_Noctis blinked, seeing a familiar figure standing in front of him, hands clasped neatly in front of her. The onyx adult quickly sat up, scrambling to his feet as the woman in front of him giggled lightly._

_“L-Luna…?” he whispered, eyes filled with hurt, regret, and pain._

_“I see you have made new allies. They are all of interesting characters, are they not?”_

_“They’re…something,” Noctis mumbled, unable to believe what he was seeing._

_It was quiet, Luna’s soft hums filling the atmosphere._

_“I…I’m sorry, Luna,” he finally choked out, bowing his head and clenching his eyes shut, “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to save you.” He waited for her to tell him that he should be sorry, that he was weak and unbefitting of the crown, that he-_

_“My dearest Noctis,” she murmured as gentle, warm hands cupped Noctis’ cheek, tilting his head up slightly. Watery blue eyes looked into soft, gentle silver eyes as Luna wiped away his tears, kissing his cheek, “You have nothing to be sorry for."  
_

_“But…!” A finger silenced his words as Luna shook her head._

_“The guilt of my death still lingers within your mind,” she whispered, “It is understandable, but you need to know that it was not your fault."  
_

_“H-How could you…?”_

_“Noctis… my flesh was already failing me, long before the trial of the Leviathan.”_

_His eyes widened immensely, an apology ready to burst forth, but Luna shook her head._

_“There is nothing to apologize, for there was nothing you or I could have done to prevent it,” she said, holding Noctis’ face in place, “As the Oracle, it is my duty to see that the Chosen King fulfills his calling.”_

_Noctis wanted to shut his eyes, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to see her disappear again. “But, even if I was not the Oracle and you not the Chosen King, I would have done everything I could in my power to ensure that you lived.”_

_“But…”_

_“Would you have done the same for me?”_

_“Of course!” Noctis replied instantly, eyes wide with anger and hurt that she would even ask that. Then realization sunk in and he calmed, flushing under Luna’s gaze._

_Luna pressed a kiss to Noctis’ forehead before pressing her head against his, “No matter what happens or what another says, remember that you are strong. You are stronger than you perceive yourself to be.”_

_“I…will,” he said slowly, closing his eyes and leaning into the warmth. He could feel Luna’s smile sadden slightly at his hesitation. Even here, he still makes her sad. He’s not…_

_“You are, my son,” an old, familiar voice said as Noctis pulled away, spinning around to see someone he never thought he’d see again._

_“Dad…,” Noctis breathed, “DAD!” He ran into his father, hugging him tightly as it was returned just as strong._

_“I’m so proud of you,” his dad whispered, “So proud.”_

_“I…”_

_Regis hushed him, smiling when the front of shirt began to dampen with tears, “Like Lunafreya has said, you are stronger than you believe yourself to be, and there is nothing to be sorry about. You are my son, and it is my duty as your father to keep you safe. If anything, I should be the one apologizing.”_

_“No-”_

_“I have failed my duties as your father, letting you believe yourself unworthy and unfitting for the throne, and worse, as my son.”_

_"It’s not…”_

_"No matter what, you will always and forever be my pride and joy, Noctis. You don’t have to prove yourself to me or the past Kings because they-we have already deemed you worthy the day you were born.”_

_Noctis trembled as tears fell from his eyes and, in turn, Regis tightened his hold, tears matting his son’s spiky, unruly heir._

_"You’ve grown into a fine young man, even if it has only been several months after everything that has transpired. Your mother would be as proud as I am.”_

_He didn’t know how long it had been, but he felt the firm feeling of his father slowly disappear as they pulled away, eyes red from his tears. Quickly, he wiped them away, and Regis laughed, “Just like when you were a child.” Noctis let out a watery laugh, smiling._

_“It is time for you to head back, my love,” Luna murmured, staring at the white sky, “They’re waiting for you.”_

_Noctis nodded, giving a watery smile to them. “I love you both…Luna, Dad.”_

_“And I you, my son.”_

_“Farewell, dear Noctis,” she whispered as everything around Noctis went white, “Always remember…_

_I love you.”_

\--------------

A blue eye slowly opened to see a beige cloth above as bandaged fingers twitched, feeling a soft material beneath them. He blinked, noting a soft cloth against his other eye before sighing quietly. “You’re awake,” a voice mumbled as Noctis shifted, moving his head to the side to see Cloud sitting by his bed side, dozing while Squall held a blanket in his hand. The gunblader draped it over the blonde’s shoulders, sitting next to the other as Cloud subconsciously leaned against the younger, cheek pressing against the fur of the leather jacket.

“When I said to go help Cloud, I didn’t mean to tackle Sephiroth off a cliff,” Squall sighed, rubbing at his scar, “You worried the hell out of everyone.”

“Sorry,” Noctis rasped out, clearing his voice before quietly continuing, “I…Cloud looked like one of my friends I couldn’t save.”

Squall eyed him carefully, “Anyways, how are you feeling?”

“Like a train hit me.”

“That’s expected after breaking half your ribs and being stabbed in multiple places.”

“It was that bad…?”

“If it wasn’t for your healing magic and Cecil’s holy magic, you would’ve been in a worse condition,” the brunette sternly said, icy blue eyes glaring at him, “or dead.”

Noctis swallowed, raising a hand to cover his face, only to see bandages wrapped around his entire limb. He could see the ring’s shape underneath the ones around his fingers, slowly clenching a fist. “Your skin was charred gray from magic, or as Shantotto claims,” Squall said, “Y’shtola attempted to take off your ring to bandage your hand, but it didn’t come off.”

“…Oh,” Noctis breathed out, putting his hand down back on the sheets, “How long…?”

“Five days. Warrior of Light, Cecil, and Firion went and rescued you. From what they said, the warriors of Spiritus were ready to finish you off.”

“So that means…”

“Yeah,” Cloud suddenly said, joining the conversation as blue green eyes stared into crystal blue, “We saw your battle with Garland and Alexander, and if we saw it, then the enemies did too.”

“Even the…?”

Squall and Cloud nodded as the entrance of the tent opened, revealing Warrior of Light without his armor and helmet on. Firion stood right behind him, worry evident in his eyes.

“I see you are awake,” Warrior of Light said, eyes traveling over the younger’s body, observing if there were any discoloration against the white bandages.

“Is Garland…dead?” Noctis asked, struggling to sit up, but Cloud quickly moved, pushing him back down by his good shoulder.

“He is severely wounded,” the knight said, “It seems like Garland will not be fighting battles any time soon.”

Noctis nodded slowly, finally getting a good look at the others for once. He noticed several bandages peeking out from under Cloud’s black leather coat and under Squall’s white shirt.

“What happened after I tackled Sephiroth off a cliff?” he asked, brows furrowed; he couldn’t remember what happened after.

“He returned,” the blonde grit his teeth, “Sephiroth was clearly pissed and had wounds on his arms while his own sword had blood. We…I assumed the worst.”

“They retreated in the end,” Squall intervened, “We went to go look for you, but you had vanished without a trace.”

“Cloud, Squall, and Y’shtola reported back, and we were about to split up and find you,” Firion said, “but instead, we saw your battle with Garland.”

“I see…,” Noctis mumbled, looking away for a second before turning back to look at them,  
“Thank you for saving me. I’m sorry for worrying all of you.”

“Of all the things you worry about, it’s about us,” the weapons master chuckled, shaking his head, “Do you not worry for your own health?”

Noctis huffed, “I’d grow gray hair if I do.”

Firion looked slightly taken about before furrowing his brows in confusion, “…This is my natural hair color.”

“Exactly.”

Warrior of Light sighed with a small smile on his face, shaking his head, “We are glad you are safe, and we all thank you for fighting with us for our homes.”

“I mean…you’d do the same, right?”

There was a sharp nod and a look of determination and understanding from all of them and Warrior of Light firmly stated, “Of course. Do not doubt that we will abandon you. We are all allies, connected by the light within our hearts.”

Noctis blinked at their leader’s very…cliché words before nodding and smiling, “Yeah. What you said.” Squall made a small noise, almost like a snicker as Noctis glanced over, grinning as they shared the same thought. Cloud shook his head, a small smile on his face while Firion and Warrior of Light looked confused.

_It was so cliché and cheesy that it was disgusting._

\------------------------------

“You seem…lighter,” Cloud noted as he walked up a hill where Noctis was standing, gazing at the sunrise; Noctis never woke up this early. The teen nodded as a gentle breeze blew into the camp, almost cradling his face. The bandages on his eye, arm, and hand were removed since the charred skin was completely gone, and a black ring sat snuggly on his finger and it seemed to fit well with all of Noctis’ attire.

Firion and Cecil rebandaged the wounds on his chest, back, arms and legs with Y’shtola using a Curaga on Noctis to expediate the healing rate. The Scion crossed her arms and her tail and ears flickered in annoyance, lecturing Noctis of leaping into danger without care or thought before she calmed herself, giving the other a softer look.

“I am glad you are still here with us,” she had said, “Should you do that again, I will cast spells that will render you immobile.”

Noctis chuckled nervously because after looking at Cecil and Firion, it looked like they didn’t have any objections to it.

“I…think I was forgiven,” the prince murmured, looking to his hands, “and was reminded of what I forgot.”

“Sounds interesting,” The blonde mercenary hummed, watching the sun slowly rise. Maybe he was still tired, but he barely made out large, forms of something standing in the distance before disappearing.

Noctis glanced at the older before turning back to the sunrise, seeing the shadows of the past rulers bow slightly and fade away.

“Did you believe what Garland said?” Cloud asked, “That we abandoned you?”

“I…,” Noctis sighed, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, “During the battle, I kind of did because how I treated everyone in the beginning and how I nearly killed you and Zidane. I was still thinking that I…wasn’t worth it. That I wasn’t important for you to save.”

The SOLDIER wanted to reply, to say that why would he ever think that and that he wasn’t an expendable pawn in this war, but he felt something – a similarity – that Noctis had seen when he was unconscious for those five days. “But then…” Noctis trailed off, unsure of how to explain it to Cloud.

_Just like when he saw Zack and Aerith by the church…_

Cloud, instead, hummed quietly to himself, closing his eyes and feeling the gentle breeze brush against his face, almost ruffling his blonde spikes in a way. “The people you love…they really have a lot to say to you, don’t they?”

Fond green-blue Mako eyes opened and looked into wide shocked crystal blue ones as Noctis blinked, the corners of his lips raising into a wide smile, “Yeah, I know I’m not alone. Not by a long shot.”

Cloud returned the smile, knowing how much was behind those words before reaching out and ruffling Noctis’ messy hair, who pushed his hand away as the smile was replaced with a frown that looked more like a pout, “Good. Now, let’s go get some breakfast. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

The blonde began to walk down the hill, hands in his pocket while Noctis trailed slowly behind him.

“…Can I ask you something, Cloud?”

He turned around, an eyebrow raised with interest and curiosity.

“What is it?”

“If you want to remember someone, or I guess, honor them, how would you do it?”

\-----------------------

The four approached the capital, rubble, debris, and machines lying everywhere while daemons roamed the once lively streets.

“Next stop: the Citadel,” his Shield said said, moving forward with his large sword held behind his back. His advisor and best friend followed behind him, ready to charge into battle.

“Yeah,” the 30 year old king said quietly to himself, pressing the ring against his middle finger as his long black sleeve slid down slightly, revealing two silk threads tied around his waist, sitting snuggly and safely there. One was a mix of colors: red, yellow, green, white, light blue, and black; they were the colors of the crystals in the other world. The second string was an ocean blue, a color almost similar to the blue sylleblossoms in Tenebrae.

 _Thank you…for everything_ , he thought, looking at the multicolored one before staring at the ocean blue mix, _Won’t have to wait much longer. We’ll be together soon._

Inhaling, Noctis Lucis Caelum moved forward, walking tall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following through with this story! Again, I'm sorry if it felt really rushed and not up to par if you expected it to be. Thanks for all your support, comments, kudos, and bookmarks, etc. Hopefully, I'll be able to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it was okay and all characters weren't out of character, and that terms/equipment were correct. I also can't write fight scenes, so bear with me. >.<


End file.
